The Date
by billfan80
Summary: it's date night for Bill and Sookie  2nd in my Bill and Sookie trilogy after Bill's surprise WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY STRONG ADULT CONTENT SO ANYONE UNDER 18 OR ANYONE EASILY OFFENDED DON'T READ, THANKYOU
1. Chapter 1

**Second part in my Bill and Sookie trilogy**

** The Date (Sookies POV again)**

**Sadly i don't own Bill (if i did we would be permently locked in a light tight space ;-) ), all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO , i am just borrowing them and promise to give them back**

**My next part in my favourite couples story , set after Bill's surprise so please read that one first thanks please don't read if easily offended by sexual content**

**Chapter 1**

I was in the kitchen at Bill's house clearing away my dishes from the meal i had just had , i liked to eat before Bill wakes as he's not all that keen on watching me eat. I had my little radio playing my favourite radio station that only played 90's country , it was playing one of my favourite trisha yearwood songs 'she's in love with the boy' and i was singing along, now i can't sing worth a damn but that wasn't stopping me. As i cleaned the kitchen counter i sang along with the words and danced. Moving and cleaning in time with the music i was in my own little world and didn't realise the time. Swaying my hips to the beat i turned around and shrieked. Bill was stood leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face "damn it Bill" i said breathlessly "how many times have i asked you not to do that" "sorry sweetheart" he replied "but i got hypnotized watching you dance , the way you move that beautiful body , it is really quite mesmerizing" i smiled, he always knew just what to say "ok you're forgiven" i giggled. Bill walked over to me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. Within a few seconds my hands were busy one was in his hair the other had travelled down to his pants and down the waist band and was now caressing his hot ass. Bill pulled away from the kiss ,i was about to protest but didn't get the chance as i was suddenly whisked over the the kitchen work top where in a matter of seconds i was sat on the polished marble work top and my panties were on the floor.

Bill started to kiss me and i started to undo the button on his jeans, now the fact he was rubbing against me made this slightly difficult but finally i got it open and pulled the zip down and reached in and took his dick in my hand . I began to run my hand up and down his considerable length feeling it harden as i did, Bill growled and broke the kiss to remove my dress in one swoop. Pushing his jeans down along with his boxers , i wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me , he removed my bra and leaned down to suck my nipples that were now hard, careful not to cut them on his fangs that were now fully extended, moaning i took is now very hard dick and guided it into my hot wet pussy. Bill gasped and then began to thrust into me , i tightened my grip around his waist pushing him even further into my wet folds. I couldn't believe what we were doing , this was another first,  
>Bill had never fucked me in the kitchen before . As he pounded into me i could feel myself getting wetter , with every thrust i dug my fingernails into his back causing him to gasp in pleasure. He kissed me again ,his tongue exploring my mouth and mine his . I was getting close and so was he , i could feel his hard cock throbbing inside me almost begging for release . I tipped my head to the side and exposed my smooth tanned neck to him , he kissed down my neck, my blood was pumping now and it excited him and with growl he bit into me and the sensation of his fangs piercing my skin caused us both to cum, my now dripping pussy squeezing his cock for every drop.<p>

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**Chapter 2**

Bill licked the two little puncture wounds to seal them and picked me up , my legs still wrapped around his waist , his cock (still hard)  
>was still inside me and moved to the kitchen table . He laid me on it and began thrusting into me again angling me so he hit the special spot inside of me with every thrust ,i started to moan and this only made him thrust harder and faster . Every thrust was driving me crazy with more pleasure than i'd ever known. I screamed his name "oh Bill yes , yes don't stop , just fuck me" , he suddenly pulled out of me and before i knew it i was now turned around , leaning over the table and he was back inside me, now fucking me from behind. His hands were on my waist pulling me into him even closer and every thrust was taking me closer to the edge, i didn't know if i could hold on much longer and when he moved one of his hands to cup my breast and the other slipped between my legs to rub my clit i know i couldn't, "cum with me Bill" i moaned "fuck yes" he cried and he leaned in and bit my shoulder causing us to both cum again with such force i thought my legs would give in on me.<p>

Slowly and carefully he pulled out of me and turned me around and kissed me . "Well that was new" i said breathlessly, he smiled that smile that caused my heart to race and with love and lust in his eyes he said "well miss Stackhouse we're only just getting started, we have many things to explore tonight". He picked me up and placed me back on the table and pulled my legs apart exposing my wet pussy "damn it sookie you are mouthwatering" he almost growled and slowly began to kiss my legs from my toes making his way up. He worked his magic on both legs and as he reached my upper thigh he began running his tongue over where my femoral artery was and moaned. "Sookie i want to taste you" he said and with that he took his fingers and opened my wet lips and began to run his tongue over my pulsing clit . I started to moan and this only caused him to pick up pace. I began to pinch my hard nipples to intensify the pleasure he was causing me , he looked up and seeing me do this caused him to moan and he began sucking my clit while 3 of his fingers entered my wet pussy and began moving with precision. I was getting wetter and i moved my hips to push closer into him, this was intense , this georgous man going down on me while fucking me with his extremely talented fingers was bringing me to a climax again on the kitchen table . Bill removed his fingers and replaced them with his long cool tongue , moving it in and out of my wet pussy while his thumb and fingers had taken hold of my clit and began rubbing, i was coming and there was nothing i could do to stop it "i'm coming " i screamed and with that Bill removed his tongue , replacing it with his fingers again while still rubbing my clit with his other hand and turned to my inner thigh and bit.

The feeling of him drinking from me while fucking me with his fingers and rubbing my clit was too much and i came all over his hand , feeling light headed from the force of the orgasm i gripped the table . Bill licked the bite mark to ensure it would heal and returned his attention to my dripping pussy and began to lick the cum that was now running out of me, i felt myself begin to come again from the sensation and then everything went black.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

Chapter 3

I woke in Bill's arms , "Sookie , Sookie sweetheart are you ok , speak to me please" he said sounding scared which i had never heard in his voice before "Bill i'm ok" i said slowly "what happened" he asked, "did i take to much when i bit you?" "no" i replied "you made me faint, you made me come so hard i actually fainted" i said smiling at him, he smiled "really " he asked his voice sounding just the slightest bit smug.

I noticed i was no longer on the kitchen table but on Bill's lap on the velvet couch in the living room, we were both still naked. I shivered a little and Bill grabbed the blanket from the back at the couch and wrapped it around me. Carefully he picked me up from his lap and placed me on the couch , he walked over to the fire and added more wood to it to warm the room up for me . He walked back over to me "Sookie how would you like to take a bath with me" he asked "if we go now by the time we are done the room with be warm enough and perhaps by then you will feel up to doing a little reminiscing by the fire place" he said with that sexy naughty glint in his eye. I smiled at him ,remembering the first time we had been by the fire place , that first time , my first time ever would be a memory i would never forget , it was perfect , he was perfect. Bill smiled at me , i was getting aroused just by thinking about that night and i could tell he could feel it and that he felt it himself too.

Bill leaned over and kissed me and in a sudden and slightly dizzing move swept me into his arms "i love you miss Stackhouse" he said and kissed me again "i love you too" i replied and then he carried me up to the big tub in the bathroom.

Bill filled up the tub and turned to me with a smile that made me weak in the knees , he walked over to me and picked me up again and placed me in the warm water , i scooted forward slightly so he could get in behind me . Bill put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer against him, i lay back against his chest and moaned a little as he began kissing down the side of my neck , one of his hands moved to my right breast and began to play with my hardening nipple, his other had trailed slowly down my body and began teasing the blonde curls down there . I moaned at the sensation and opened my legs a little more for him and his hand then moved between my legs gentlely stroking me , i could feel myself getting wetter with every stroke. Bill began to rub my clit with long cool fingers and thumb and i gasped in pleasure , my hand reached up and took my other breast in my hand and began to tweek my rock hard nipple, Bill watched as i did this( he loved watching me touch myself) and quickened the pace on my clit causing my back to arch and me to scream him name , i was getting close now and i could tell he was affected too as i felt him hardening against my back , i slid forward a little and with my free hand i reached behind me and took his hard cock in my hand and began to stroke him at he same pace as he was rubbing me. He moaned ,he was close aswell and i leaned my head back and turned it to the side exposing my neck , i could tell he was a little reluctant to take my blood again after already taken it 3 times tonight but i didn't care i needed him to do it , i felt like the world would end if he didn't "please Bill , do it, i need you to" with a sigh of defeat he bit into my waiting skin and we both came.

"Are you ok Sookie" he asked concern in his trembling voice "i didn't want to but i coul" i stopped him right there with a kiss "Bill i'm fine , i wanted you to do it and you only took a little"i said trying to reassure him "i will not feed on you anymore tonight" he said and i could tell by the tone in his voice that he ment it . With that Bill stood up and got out of the bath and reached over and picked me up and began to dry us both with a towel, "Sookie , finish drying off and meet me down stairs , i will go get everything ready" he said then kissed me and with that he was gone.

I walked in to the bedroom and smiled to myself as an idea came to me, i walked over to the dresser and opened the top draw, there on the righthand side of the draw was what i was looking for, the white nightgown i had worn on the night we first made love, if he wanted to reminisce then i would do everything i could to help him and with a sly smile i put on the gown that i wore the night my life changed completely.

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**Chapter 4**

I slowly made my way down the stairs , Bill was standing by the fireplace with his back to the room, he was still naked, the red blanket that we lay on that night was on the floor by the fire and the cushions were at the head of it , Bill had lit candles and i felt an amazing sense of deja vu, he had done everything that he had done that night. I felt a tear well up in my eye , this was perfect. He sensed i was there and turned around, he gasped when he saw me and he stared "Sookie" he whispered and with that i ran down the stairs and into his waiting arms . Bill kissed me and looked at me the way he had that night , suddenly i was nervous which was crazy , we had made love so many times as well as doing other things but i felt like that innocent virginal girl again, i reached up and took his face in my hands and kissed him . Slowly he lowered me to the floor , i could feel his hardness against my leg and i longed to have him inside me again. while kissing me he began to pull the gown up past my thighs running his hand up my legs as he did, suddenly every fear i had, all the nervousness i was feeling just melted away under his touch. He pulled me forward and began to undo the zip on the back of my nightgown, slowly pulling it down off my shoulders and down past my breasts, he stopped moving my gown to run his fingers over my hard nipples, i gasped and closed my eyes moaning at his touch and in a flash he pulled the gown off completely leaving me naked and ready for him. Bill put his hands under my knees and pulled my legs apart and lifted me up then in one swift movement his hands moved to my ass and he thrust his hardness into my wet folds causing me to cry out in surprise and pleasure. Bill continued to thrust in to me moaning at the sensation, i arched my back and screamed in pleasure as this slight change in position caused him to hit the special spot inside me with every thrust. I looked into Bill's eyes and i fell in love with him all over again. He continued to slide into me and i could feel him pulse inside me, i was about to come again "let go Bill , cum with me" and with a yell he came, spilling his essence inside me ,and i screamed as my orgasm overwhelmed me and i watched as he bit his own arm. He slowly pulled out of me and lay me back down on the red blanket.I was breathless , tonight had been one of the greatest nights of my life .

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "why did you bite your own arm, sick of me already " i asked lightly "never" he breathed "i told you , i would not take your blood again tonight and i was serious" he said" you are amazing and your blood is the most delicious blood i have ever tasted but it is not worth risking your health for, i love you Sookie , i cannot lose you" i looked into the eyes of this beautiful man , this man that in 2 short weeks would become my husband "you will never lose me " i said, he pulled me close and kissed the top of head and i fell asleep in his arms in front of the fire.

The following morning i woke , not in front of the fire but in our bed , Bill was asleep next to me , he must have carried me to bed at some point but i have no idea when, i was so exhausted after our night of lovemaking that i doubt even an earthquake could have woken me.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**Chapter 5**

I made my way into the kitchen i needed coffee, i put the filters, water and coffee grounds into the coffee maker Bill had got me when i moved in, he knew i hated instant coffee and he wanted me to feel i was missing nothing by leaving the only home i'd really ever known (i was so young when i moved in with gran , i didn't really think of my parents house as home , it was jasons home and thats how i saw it ) and moving in with him. I smiled at that thought , my life was here now with the man i was going to spend the rest of my life with. I stretched and took a sharp intake of breath, my body was sore but in a good way . I opened the fridge to get out the bacon and eggs , i was famished this morning , i always was after an evening with Bill, he was always able to make me work up an appetite and always more than willing to help me burn off the calories i consumed after a night of intense lovemaking so it was a very good cycle to be in . Next to the eggs there was a note addressed to me in Bill's handwriting, i opened it up and read it

_'**Sookie, sweetheart i guessed after last night you'd be quite hungry this morning,**_  
><strong><em>i know you very well. I have a request , may i please have the pleasure of your company tonight , i wish to take my stunningly beautiful fiancee to dinner,<em>**  
><strong><em>the table is booked for 7.30pm , we must leave at 6.45 to get to the restaurant in time as we need to be there 10 minutes early,<em>**  
><strong><em>i will be dreaming of you as i sleep darling and i cannot wait to see you .<em>**  
><strong><em>i love you Sookie , you are the best thing that has happened to me<em>**

**_Bill_**

I couldn't wait , i was so looking forward to tonight, as much as i loved our sex life(and i really did , it was incredable) i was glad our relationship wasn't just about sex , doing things like going to the movies , going out for dinner, doing things that normal couples do was what we both needed, i felt it in my heart. I know that Bill isn't human that he's vampire but he was working so hard on maintaining his humanity that doing things like this helped and i'm so proud to be the woman he wants to marry and i also get to show him off and i just wanted to show him how much i loved him by making him happy.

I knew exactly what i would wear, only a couple of days ago i had bought a dress it would be perfect for tonight, it was lemon with thin shoulder straps, the top was fitted and the skirt part flowed out and it was knee length, and it had been on sale , Bill told me i didn't have to buy a dress that was on sale ,that i didn't need to worry about money but i just couldn't bring myself to pay a fortune for one when a beautiful one was half the price , it just seemed like a waste of money . I had also found shoes on sale and i had a bag that would match perfectly and my grandmothers earrings and necklace would be just right to wear with it. i was looking forward to seeing Bill's reaction , he hadn't seen the dress yet and i hoped he liked it .

I had the day off again today so i decided to take full advantage , i ran my self a hot bubble bath, i loved taking baths with Bill but they were hardly relaxing, he usually got my body so overheated that it ached for him, also Bill didn't like bubbles he didn't think it was very manly or vampirey to have bubbles, he also complained that he couldn't see my body when i had used bubble bath one time . I lay back in the hot water and bubbles and just felt all my muscles relax. The hot water felt amazing and soon the soreness i had felt was gone. I closed my eyes and thought about tonight , i would curl my hair as i knew Bill liked that and i wanted tonight to be perfect for him. Thinking of Bill while trying to have a hot relaxing bath was not the best idea and soon i started to feel aroused, my mind wondered back to last night to every touch, every kiss ,every thrust. My hands moved to my breasts and i pictured Bill's hands stroking my hard left hand moved it's way down my body and i parted my knees and slipped my hand inbetween my legs. I was getting wet now and it had nothing to do with the bath water , my hand trailed along my wet folds causing me to gasp, i imagined that it was Bill's long cool fingers stroking me down there. I slid down further into the water and began to rub my clit , my other hand slipped down and two of my fingers slipped into my quivering pussy, i moaned as i continued to pleasure myself half imagining that it was Bill working his magic down there and half wishing that he was here watching me play with myself as i knew it turned him on watching me do things in front of him that i'd been sure i would never do in front of someone else. I continued to rub my clit while my fingers worked in and out of my pussy , i started to come, moaning i picked up pace and then i couldn't hold back any longer, i came moaning Bills name hoping i wouldn't wake him from his rest. I stood up and got out of the tub, i was shivering and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room , it was amazing what that man could do to me even when he wasn't actually in the room. I quickly jumped into the shower to wash my hair , my legs were silky smooth as i had treated myself to a wax the day before so i didn't have to worry about shaving.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

Chapter 6

"Sookie, sweetheart are you ready we have to leave shortly and i wouldn't want to get caught in traffic" Bill shouted up the stairs, i peaked down the stairs, Bill was wearing a beautiful grey suit and a blue shirt that i loved as it made his eyes seem an even more intense shade of blue than usual.  
>I took a few steps down the stairs "i'm ready honey" i said and stepped into his view , he took an unnecessary breath and looked at me with more love than i had ever seen before "Sookie, you look simply stunning" he said and i smiled. Bill walked towards me and took my hand and kissed it, "i will not kiss your beautiful lips because if i do i know for a fact we would not leave this house tonight" he said with a awed look on his face , i giggled. "Come on Bill were gonna be late if we don't leave now" i said suddenly in a hurry to go . Bill escorted me out of the house and to his B.M.W , i was getting giddy now , i couldn't wait to be out with him.<p>

The drive there was pretty quiet , Bill kept looking over at me and smiling and occasionally he would kiss my hand. "I love you Bill" i said and he smiled "i love you too sweetheart" he replied knocking me sideways with the look of pure love in his eyes. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Bill turned to look at me , "Sookie you are so beautiful , i love your hair like that " he said and i was glad i went to the trouble of curling it "that dress is just lovely on you and i am so proud of you" he said and leaned over to kiss me, just a quick kiss as the next thing he got out of the car to walk around and open my door for me like the true gentleman he was. Taking my hand we walked into the restaurant and to where the hostess was waiting to welcome the patrons. "Good evening" Bill said in the smooth southern voice that would make ice melt "i have a reservation for 7.30 under the name Compton " "of course mr Compton this way please" the hostess practically stuttered , she was picturing the things she wanted Bill to do to her and in annoyance i squeezed Bills hand harder than i realised i was doing , he looked at me to ask why and i just shook my head and smiled " sorry" i mouthed to him and he smiled . The hostess was still having fanasies of Bill ravaging her and i was struggling to keep my temper in check, i mean i couldn't really blame her i had had those sort of thoughts about Bill when we first met and she didn't know that everything she was thinking i could hear in my head like it was being broadcast over a tanoy, but that didn't mean that i wanted to hear it and as she got to our table she smiled at Bill and went to hand him a menu , he ignored her and walked around to pull my chair out for me , i giggled and said "well thank you kind sir" he took the menu from the hostess and then he sat down ," there you go sweetheart" Bill said to me passing me the menu and as i reached across for it he took my hand and kissed it , i almost melted right there and then, at this moment the hostess was busy calling me a bitch in her head and i had to stifle a laugh she could call me what she wanted i didn't care all that mattered was the way Bill was now looking at me "your waitress will be right with you to take your drink orders" the hostess said with a resigned sigh and left to welcome the next customers . Bill was looking at me quizzically , i smiled" our hostess was having some very specific thoughts about you" i said "oh" was all he replied,"yes i think she was a little jealous that you were taken" i said with a smile "i didn't notice" he replied "i can't notice anyone except you especially with you looking like you do tonight" i smiled at him , trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over i was so happy.

A few minutes later or it could have been an hour for all i knew as i was so lost looking in Bill's impossibly blue eyes , our waitress came over to take our order and i was expecting to hear all the same fantasies about Bill so i was a little shocked to discover that Bill was not the object of her attention. Smiling at me and seemingly ignoring Bill (was she nuts ) with her pad and pen in her hand "are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes" she asked , smiling a little nervously i replied "a few more minutes would be great thank you " "would you like some drinks while you wait" she asked never taking her eyes off me " sure that'd be great i said" , i looked over at Bill who smiled and said "order what ever you like Sookie tonight is your night" the waitress karen (i had just noticed her name tag as i was trying not to stare) was thinking that Bill was very lucky and that she wished she could have this night with me "um white wine please whatever you've got thats good" i said and looked at Bill who was looking at me quizzically again "A- honey" i asked "yes please sweetheart" he replied" and a bottle of tru blood A- please" i said to karen who was smiling at me again "i'll be right back with your drinks" she said happily and almost skipped away "what was that all about" Bill asked "oh nothing" i said looking down and burying my head in my menu so he couldn't see me blush, that didn't work as Bill pushed my menu down and looked at me " Sookie" he said in that way that i was sure would actually make me come one day "the waitress was just a bit vocal in her thoughts" i said in a low voice so that i would not be over heard but i knew that he could hear me "and what was so different about this waitress than the hostess" he asked , i looked at him and could feel the blush rush to my cheeks again "she wasn't thinking about you" i said in a whisper so low that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard me at all "oh" he said and raised his eyebrows " well i'm not really surprised" he said "what" was my brilliant response "well" he said " i'm no mind reader but i'm pretty sure that everyman in here is having those kind of thoughts about you , with you looking like that" he said in a way that i could tell he was not happy about , then he smiled and said "it's not surprising that some of the women feel that way too" "Bill" i said a little shocked "well it's the truth" he said with a smile a rather smug smile "why are you smiling like that" i asked him "well darling i'm feeling a little smug right now cos all the things i know people are imagining doing to you i actually get to do to you, hopefully when we get home" he said with that naughty glint in his eyes again , i blushed again and buried my head in the menu like before, i heard him chuckle and i must admit i smiled at the thought of what he would do to me when we got home.

The waitress returned with our drinks , she placed Bill's bottle of tru blood down in front of him and turned to me with a big smile on her face and placed a rather large glass of wine in front of me "thank you" i said and noticed the corners of Bill's mouth twitch, i'll admit i did consider kicking him under the table but decided against it figuring i'd only end up hurting myself. "Are you ready to order" karen asked happily "um yeah" i said "i'll have the chicken, rice and sweet plantains please and a side salad with no dressing thanks" " good choice" she replied " she turned to Bill "anything for you sir" "no thank you"Bill said still fighting the urge to laugh and with that she left to put our order in at the kitchen. " stop it Bill" i said "it's not funny" "sorry sweetheart , you just look so adorable when you blush" i just smiled at him.

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**Chapter 7**

I put down my knife and fork , i couldn't eat another bite, i was full. Bill was still staring at me like he'd done all the way through dinner which had surprised me as he didn't usually like watching humans eat. I smiled at him "i thought you didn't like to see me eat" i said never taking my eyes off his beautiful face "i was enjoying seeing you enjoy yourself" he replied , i wanted him to enjoy himself a little more so i decided to let him in on my little secret. I picked up my napkin and then very casually dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the table "oops" i said "Bill honey would you get that for me please" he looked at me funny and then nipped under the table to retreive the napkin , now i knew it would be dark under the table but i was relying on Bill's vampire vision, i hitched my dress up to the top of my thighs and spread my legs a little , i suddenly gasped a little as i felt Bill's cool hands on my legs,he'd noticed my little surprise for him, what i had for him or didn't have as the case may be, for the first time in my life i had gone out in public without underwear. I suddenly gripped the table to stop myself from shooting upwards as Bill's tongue ran along my now quivering hot centre,he pulled my dress back down over my legs and then he suddenly appeared from under the table licking his lips and placed the napkin on the table "i'm going to ask for the check now Sookie and we are going home" he said, i was suddenly afraid that he was angry with me "are you mad at me Bill " i asked in a small voice "no Sookie" he almost growled " we are going because if we don't i'm not going to be able to control myself much longer and i don't think you want me to fuck you right here on this table with the other restaurant patrons watching" "oh ok" i said slightly breathless . Bill called our waitress over and asked for the check, she seemed a little sad that we were leaving "can't i tempt you to some dessert" she asked looking directly at me "no thank you " i said "i couldn't eat another bite" a little reluctantly she gave Bill the check and Bill slipped $100.00 into the little wallet "you deserve a very large tip" was all that Bill said as she took the wallet from us and wished us a good night .

Bill rushed us to the car "put on your seat belt Sookie, i'm going to try and get us home as fast as i can" he said as he started the car and practically flew out of the parking lot , it was 35 minute ride home though at the moment it felt more like hours than minutes. About half way home Bill hit the steeringwheel with his fist "fuck" he yelled and quickly pulled over to the side of the road " Bill whats wrong" i asked , he suddenly unbuckled both our belt and kissed me so passionately i thought i would just burst, "the back seat Sookie now " he growled and before i knew what was happening he had me out of the passenger seat and in the back seat . His pants and boxer shorts were suddenly around his ankles, my dress was hiked up around my waist my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting his very hard cock into me, i started to moan and he picked up pace pounding into me harder and faster over and over , i felt as though i would be pounded through the back seat and i was loving every single second of it , he hadn't been like this since that night in the graveyard. I thought he couldn't surprise me anymore tonight , i was wrong, i suddenly found myself on my hands and knees on the back seat and he was pounding into me from behind , i felt like i was going to come any second and by the way his cock was throbbing inside of me he was too , he pulled me up so that my back was pressed up against his chest and with yell he came , sinking his fangs into my neck, the sensation of him sucking the blood out of me caused me to come and i screamed his name as he held me . We were both shaking from the force of our orgasms, i turned and kissed him "i love you Bill" i said almost crying "i love you too Sookie" he breathed then he looked at me terror in his eyes "did i hurt you , i'm so sorry Sookie, i just couldn't control myself " "shh Bill you didn't hurt me you were, well you were incredable and i wanted it , i needed it as much as you did , if i didn't i would have told you and i certainly would not have done what i did in the restaurant" and when i said those words he looked at me with that look again "damn it Sookie, i was just getting control of myself and you had to remind me of that , of your incredable taste" "Bill" i said " i want you to taste me again , i want you to put your head between my legs and i want you to make me moan again" and with that he was out of me and i was on my back with my legs over his shoulder. Bill kissed me along my inner thighs , he took his hand and spread open my wet lips and he began to lick up and down teasing my entrace with his long skilled tongue , making me gasp. I was breathless, now moaning his name , he started to rub my clit and as my body jerked up in response he slid his tongue deep inside me. I screamed in pleasure as his tongue moved in and out of me and his hand continued to rub my clit. I was starting to come, i could feel my orgasm building , i was almost there, i began to cry out again and thats when we both heard it , the unmistakable sound of a police siren.

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly i still don't own Bill, as always all characters owned by Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, i'm just borrowing them and will give them back**

**Chapter 8**

Bill lifted his head up and we both looked at each other and then there was a tap on the blacked out windows of Bill's B.M.W "son of a bitch" i muttered under my breath "you've gotta be kidding me" , i thought i could cry. Bill pulled down the skirt of my dress and sat me up, he then wound the window down and greeted the police officer who was now staring through the open window. I suddenly remembered the last time we were interrupted in his car by the police and got scared , the last time resulting in Bill glamouring the cop , taking his gun and a fight in which i told him i didn't think we should see each other anymore , that could not happen tonight. Bill felt my terror (thanks again to the blood bond) and whispered to me "it's ok Sookie" he then turned to the policeman "good evening officer , what can we do for you tonight" Bill asked in a calm voice "just what are you doing here in your car on the side of the road at this time" the cop asked , idiot i thought what do you think were doing or trying to at least , Bill looked at the cop and i recognised the look in the cops eyes , Bill was glamouring him , i took a deep breath afraid of what came next, but what came next surprised me ,"thank you officer you helped me change the flat tire on my car so i could get my fiancee home safely" Bill said in a soft voice "i did?" said the cop " yes" said Bill "you found us stranded by the side of the road with a flat tire and you helped me change it and now your going to go on your way and leave my fiancee and myself to make our home" "ok" said the cop "you two have a safe journey" and with that he walked back to his car got in and drove away. I sat there speechless well Bill did have a talent for leaving me speechless. He wound the window back up and said "where were we , oh yes i know" and in a second i was on my back again ,  
>my legs back over his shoulder and his head back inbetween my legs , his tongue and his fingers picking up exactly where they left off and within a minute i couldn't hold back any longer and i came screaming his name, he turned his head to the side and sunk his fangs into my femoral artery, his hand keeping it's steady rhythm on my clit to keep my orgasm going while he drank from me. He stopped sucking on my femoral artery licked the little puncture wounds to help them heal and then he began sucking on my clit, alternating between sucking it and licking the cum dripping out of me from the force of my orgasm.<br>"sweet nectar" he moaned when his mouth wasn't busy, i could feel myself on the edge again and within a few seconds i came for again . Bill cleaned me below and then looked me in the eyes and smiled ,"i am the luckiest man in the word" he said and kissed me "i'm the lucky one " i said and kissed him back.

The ride home was much like the ride to the restaurant , quiet, the only difference being that now we were both completely satisfied. Bill held my hand all the was home. When we were almost home i kissed his hand "thank you for tonight it was perfect " i said "did you enjoy your meal" Bill asked " i did it was delicious" i said "so was mine" he said looking at me with that naughty glint in his eyes again , i blushed and looked away and i heard him chuckle.

We entered the house and Bill lit the fire to warm the room up a little . I took the red blanket and placed it in front of the fire. I took his hand and pulled him close i kissed him tenderly "you've not been exactly fair tonight Bill Compton" i said looking into his eyes "how do you mean" he replied sounding worried "well" i said "you got to taste me 3 times and i haven't even gotten to taste you once" "well what can we do to rectify that" he asked in a seductive voice and i replied "oh i'm sure i can think of something" and with that i started to undo his belt buckle, when i got it undone i started to work on the button and zip on his pants. I slid his pants and boxers down his legs , while i was doing this he had somehow managed to remove his socks and shoes, he carefully kicked off his pants and boxers and removed his shirt. He stood in front of me now naked and hard , i took his cock in my hands and began to stroke along his long shaft , i felt him shudder slightly at my touch. Looking at him i saw a drop of precum glistening on the tip of his massive cock , making sure he was watching i licked the tip taking the drop on my tongue and then sucking slightly "umm" i said "tastes good" and with that i took all of him in my mouth ,this wasn't easy as he was so big but i managed to take him in until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat , i began to move my mouth up and down his powerful shaft and i heard him moan , then i felt his hands in my hair pushing me deeper on to him . Using one hand on his ass to steady myself i took the other one and gently squeezed his balls and with that he moaned my name, picking up speed i began to suck his cock harder and squeeze his balls tighter,  
>he was close now , i could feel his cock pulsing and i knew i had to be ready , i lifted my arm to him so he could feed from my wrist and as he bit me he came , pumping his sweet seed into my mouth, i swallowed and kept sucking , making sure i got every drop, hell he tasted good . I slowly licked up his long shaft until he was out of my mouth completely , licking the tip again , he pulled me up and kissed me . Bill pulled my dress off over my head and removed my bra. He laid me down on the red blanket where he spent the rest of the night making love to me by the fire.<p>

**please review if you like and even if you don't as all helps me improve thanks**

**If you enjoyed this story please read the third part of the trilogy called After All (this one has a bit of smut and a lot more romance as we join Bill and Sookie on their big day)  
><strong>


End file.
